Jamas dejare de Amarte
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: 2 parte de "Nacimos para Amarnos" Version Serena ¿Que pasria si pasas toda tu vida amando a una persona sin saberlo? ¿y si se vuelve un amor imposible por un gran secreto guardado por mas de 20 años? ¿y si es un amor correspodido? ¿que hacer?


Holis! Esta es la tan prometida versión de Serena de "Nacimos para Amarnos"...

Espero que les guste, y gacias a todas las lindas chicas que me dejaron review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Indo preciosa, este angelito te cuida desde aca, espero que te guste mi regalo, jiji.

_las letras en cursivas son recuerdos_

y las letras "entre comillas" son pensamientos

**Jamas Dejare de Amarte**

Una joven vestida de novia, viaja en un hermoso automóvil. Su expresión es pensativa. Su padre, a su lado, deduce que son los nervios típicos antes de un paso tan importante. Toma su mano para infundirle confianza, ella lo mira por breves segundos en los que él aprovecha para sonreírle.

Ella le corresponde y luego vuelve a posar su vista en la ventana, mirando sin ver, escuchando sin oír… sumida en sus recuerdos y en sentimientos que desearía arrancar de su alma.

_*-*-* Flash back *-*-*_

__ Eres un niño malo Seiya, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hacer esas cosas. ¡Estas castigado!_

_En el rincón de una habitación se encontraba sentado mirando a la pared un niño de 5 o 6 años de edad._

_Desde la puerta una pequeña asoma la cabeza tímidamente. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se acerca despacio hacia él._

__ Zeiya…_

_El pequeño voltea y al verla __sonríe. Sabe que esta preocupada, que cree que tal vez este enojado con ella. Algo que a él le parecía completamente imposible. Si solo con verla el día brillaba más._

__ Yo… lo ziento Zeiya. No quedia que te castigadan pod mi cudpa._

_Él le sonrió y con delicadeza limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la niña._

__ No llores. No me gusta vedte llorar._

__ Estas castigado pod mi culpa… ahoda no puedes lid a jugad con tus amigos, y pasadas toda la tade aquí._

__ Eso no impodta. De todas maneras ni quedia jugad con ellos – dijo como restándole importancia al asunto._

__ ¿Pod que?_

__ Me diviedto mas contigo._

_Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

__ ¿Pod que te echaste la culpa de algo que yo hice?_

__ Podque soy un hombde y los hombres defendemos a las mujeres que estén en pdobdemas._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Eran tan pequeños, tan inocentes. ¿Como saber que eso que surgió en su corazón era amor?

El vehiculo se detiene y la puerta se abre trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Toma la mano que su padre le tiende y baja. Observa detenidamente la iglesia.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Una pequeña de diez años llora porque su helado se ha caído al suelo. Un niño un poco mayor le ofrece el suyo. Ella deja de llorar y lo mira sorprendida._

__ No puedo aceptarlo._

__ ¿Segura? – Pregunta a lo que ella asiente – de acuerdo entonces lo tirare._

__ ¡¿Por qué?!_

__ Tú no lo quieres y yo tampoco lo quiero… - se encoge de hombros dando por terminada su respuesta._

_Se acerca lentamente al basurero y cuando extiende la mano ella lo detiene. Ella puede sentir la corriente eléctrica que le recorre el cuerpo cuando lo toca, pero no se separa, ya esta acostumbrada… y le gusta sentir esa sensación, le gusta pensar que es por que tienen una amistad muy fuerte._

_Sus ojos se encuentran un momento y ella le hace entender por medio de una mirada que tomara el helado. _

_El sonríe y ella sabe que es porque siente que ha ganado. Come el helado con gusto ya que es de su sabor favorito mientras lo mira detenidamente. Sabe que ese también es su sabor favorito y aun así se lo dio. _

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Cuando dio su primer paso en la gran alfombra roja que la guiaría hacia el altar, su mirada se encontró con la de él. Se apretó aun más del brazo de su padre mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Adoraba esa sensación con la misma intensidad con la que la aborrecía.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Una joven de quince años tiraba de un lado a otro a un joven un poco mayor que ella._

_Miraba diversas vidrieras tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto. Sin éxito._

_Al final del día ya cansada y a punto de darse por vencida lo ve._

_Entra apresuradamente a la tienda y pide probárselo._

_El joven mucho más lento llega en el preciso momento en que ella salía del cambiador._

_Era el vestido perfecto. Serena daba vueltas emocionada de por fin haber encontrado lo que buscaba cuando de repente su mirada se detiene en algo brillante en uno de los estantes._

_Una hermosa tiara que la vendedora le acerca. Ella niega el quererla, argumentando que solo se llevara el vestido. _

_Mentira. No quiere volver a sentir esos escalofríos que le recorren el cuerpo cuando Seiya la miro. Porque vio en sus ojos un sentimiento que no supo describir, que hizo a su corazón latirle con fuerza. Y tuvo miedo._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Ella puede ver como él la estudia con la mirada, siempre se ha sentido desnuda frente a su mirada. Pero ve como sus ojos se detienen en su cabello y recuerda porque.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Varios días después, mientras se preparaba para su fiesta de cumpleaños, sentada frente a un gran espejo penando su largo cabello, golpean a su puerta._

_Al abrirla se encuentra con Seiya, trae un paquete entre sus manos. Un regalo._

_Lo abre con impaciencia y se queda inmóvil al ver de qué se trata._

_La tiara._

_Aquella tiara que se __había probado días atrás estaba ahora en sus manos… él se la estaba regalando. No sabía que hacer, que decir._

__ Permíteme – le escucha decir mientras con delicadeza coloca el objeto en su cabello._

_Ella puede sentir su calor, y un nuevo escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. _

_Siempre pasa cuando esta con él… _

_Aun no entiende por que le teme a todas esas sensaciones. Ya debería acostumbrarse, siempre le pasa… pero solo con él._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back*-*-*_

Un movimiento distrae su atención de Seiya y la saca de sus pensamientos. Puede ver un hombre sonriente junto a Seiya. Y ella le corresponde.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Esa noche evito quedarse a solas con Seiya. Pero no pudo evitar su mirada. La sintió todo el tiempo y eso le gusto… y la asusto aun más._

__ Serena, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo – dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba – él es Darien Chiba._

_Lo saludo con la energía característica de ella y sintió nuevamente esa mirada que la atormentaba. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo acercarse. Y tuvo miedo… no entendía por que, pero esa mirada la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa que de costumbre._

_Tomo el brazo de Darien y lo guió por la fiesta tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de esa mirada…_

_*-*-* Fin Flash Ba__ck *-*-*_

Darien fue una especie de salvador en ese momento, y quizás en todos aquellos que quiso huir de Seiya.

Se convirtió en un gran amigo y compañero, además era guapo, porque negarlo.

Tenía una historia trágica y triste, había perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeño y siempre lucho mucho por todo lo que quiso. Sintió tanta pena por él, nadie merecía estar solo y ella quiso salvarlo de esa soledad.

Pero algo ocurrió… algo que ella no tenia previsto, Darien se enamoro.

_*-*-* Flash Back*-*-*_

_Ese día Darien la había invitado a ir al cine. Y luego se sentaron en una heladería…_

_Él se encontraba mas callado que de costumbre, Serena quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar que él iniciase la charla…_

__ Tengo algo importante que decirte – fueron las palabras que rompieron el incomodo silencio._

_Ella lo miro curiosa._

__ Yo… bueno… no se como decirlo… pero, yo _

_Serena tomo su mano tratando de infundirle confianza._

__ Darien, puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos – le dijo mientras sonreía._

__ Eres una persona maravillosa, y… no sé como decirlo… lo he comprobado mientras fui conociéndote mas y mas… y creo que… me enamore de ti._

_Serena se encontraba en shock, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. No entendía como Seiya había tenido razón, siempre le pregunto por su relación con Darien, pero ella siempre se la negó, eran solo amigos… o eso creyó._

_Sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, Darien le estaba declarando sus sentimientos y ella pensaba en otro hombre. _

_Seiya._

__ ¿Eso es un si?_

_Las palabras de Darien la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que sonreía. Darien había malinterpretado todo._

_¿Pero podría decirle que no a un hombre tan maravilloso como él? ¿Que había sufrido tanto en la vida? ¿Y que ahora, ante la esperanza de una respuesta positiva tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que le había visto nunca? ¿Podría decirle que no? Supo las respuestas aun antes de hacer las preguntas. No, no le rompería el corazón a Darien, era un hombre maravilloso y con el tiempo lo amaría._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back*-*-*_

Pero no todo en la vida pasa como uno planea. Serena había decido darle una oportunidad a Darien, pero en sus planes nunca contemplo a… Seiya.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Darien se encontraba diciendo lo feliz que se encontraba al saber que ella le correspondía, cuando lo vio._

_Volvió su vista rápidamente hacia su ahora novio, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que "él" no la haya visto, que pasara de largo, que por nada en este mundo entrara en el lugar… pero es graciosa la manera en la que la vida se empeña en traer a nosotros aquello de lo que queremos huir._

_Darien lo saludo con entusiasmo y le contó la "buena nueva". Y ella permaneció inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el piso. Sabía a la perfección que aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo._

__ Serena… - lo escucho llamarla, quizás pidiendo una explicación, pero el tono de su voz hizo que un nudo se instalara en la garganta de la joven, pareció tan agonizante… que le dolió en lo más profundo del alma._

_No podía contestar, ¿Qué decir que aliviara el dolor de un corazón que no sabia por que lloraba? Las lagrimas, traicioneras buscaban resbalar libres por sus mejillas._

_Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de darse valor y asintió. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender sentía que lo estaba traicionando._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

_ Llora de felicidad – escucha que murmuran a su alrededor.

Al parecer las lagrimas brotaron libres de ante sus recuerdos. Esas personas no saben nada.

Les sonríe.

De pronto su mirada se encuentra con la de alguien más. _Kakyu._

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Era amiga de Darien. Aun lo es._

_Él la presento a Serena un día que ella se encontraba con Seiya._

_Días después Darien le confeso que Kakyu se había enamorado de Seiya y que deseaba que lo ayude, ya que conocía la buena relación que había entre ellos. Ella accedió._

_Algo ardía en el interior de Serena al ver a Kakyu tratar de seducir a Seiya, coqueteándole, hablándole e incluso mirándole._

_Y suspiraba de __alegría al ver que le era indiferente. A ella y a todas las demás. Solo a Serena la miraba de manera especial, quería pensar que era por el lazo que los unía… pero algo, un extraño presentimiento le decía que no era así. Que había algo más… algo que no quería averiguar._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Desvía la mirada hacia el hombre parado en el altar… Seiya.

Quien por la dirección de su mirada y por la expresión rabiosa de su rostro puede deducir, también mira a Kakyu.

El recuerdo de Darien pidiéndole ayude a Kakyu con Seiya regresa a su memoria…

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Accedió luego de mucha insistencia, no entendía porque ese simple acto le causaba tanta repulsión… tanto dolor… tanta angustia._

_Y más aun no entendió porque cuando Seiya accedió ante su pedido se sintió tan irritada y traicionada._

"_¿Acaso ella le gusta? ¿Por eso accedió tan rápido? ¿Porque no me lo dijo? ¿No confía en mi?"_

_Los sentimientos de angustia, decepción y la rabia, no la abandonaban… regresaban con mas fuerza cuando los veía juntos._

_Y aun así cuando Seiya le comentaba que deseaba terminar su relación con Kakyu ella lo convencía de no hacerlo. La razón… no la entendía._

_Dos años aguanto esa situación, y parecía que todo transcurría con normalidad, cuando Kakyu llego llorando a su casa._

__ Hay otra Serena, lo sé, su __corazón le pertenece a otra, siempre lo supe, pero creí que con el tiempo lograría que la olvidara, pero no "ella" sigue ahí y lo peor es que no se quien es, no sé contra quien peleo._

"_Su corazón le pertenece a otra" Nadie imaginaria lo esas palabras causaron en ella, "¿acaso no éramos amigos, confidentes? ¿No guardábamos lo secretos del otro? ¿Entonces porque no confiaste en mi? ¿Tenias otra?" Este pensamiento, dolió, se sintió traicionada y de alguna forma usada. Estaba tan furiosa, y no entendía si era porque no confió en ella o porque tenía otra. Los pensamientos en su cabeza no tenían lógica ni coherencia._

__ Hablare con él…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar_

_---_

_El __día del cumpleaños de Taiki, Amy había quedado en pasar a buscar a Mina y a Serena en su casa._

_Mina recién había empezado a vestirse cuando Serena oyó a Seiya llegar, y bajó a su encuentro._

_Lo__ hizo pasar y sin mirarlo lo guió hasta la sala._

_El conjunto pensamientos en su cabeza no la dejaban pensar con claridad, no sabia que iba a decir, ni porque sentía estas ganas enormes de gritarte, se sentía tan… usada, y ni siquiera sabia porque._

__ Kakyu hablo con migo, dice que pelearon._

_Era mejor empezar así, no involucrándose directamente, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente a la expectativa de cada una de tus reacciones._

_Primero parecía asombrado y luego, furioso. _

"_¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me lo hubiera contado? ¿Acaso no querías que me enterara que tenias a otra?"_

_Y sient__e el dolor empezar a crecer en su pecho. _

__ Seiya, ella esta muy triste, vuelve con ella, ha empezado a… "imaginar" cosas – lo mejor era fingir que no creía una sola palabra de ella, atribuirle todo a su imaginación y ver su reacción – ella cree que hay otra mujer – evito su mirada, no era tan fuerte como creía, no podía verle a los ojos y confirmar sus sospechas._

__ ¿Y si la hay?_

__ ¿Que? – su respuesta le tomo por sorpresa, parecía tan seguro. _

_Y por primera vez deseo que le mintiera._

__ ¿Qué pasaría si hay otra mujer? – sus ojos reflejaban una lucha interna, podía ver que querías ser sincero con ella, pero al mismo tiempo algo lo detenía._

_Deseaba que dijera que no existía otra, que solo estaba Kakyu, porque algo en su interior le decía que no la quería, y mientras la situación siguiera así, jamás se iría de su lado. _

_S__e horrorizo ante estos pensamientos. Ella no debía… pero lo hacia._

__ ¿Quién es? – su pregunta le sorprendió y volvió la mirada hacia él._

__ No quieres saberlo – le dio la espalda._

"_Y lo peor es que no se quien es, no sé contra quien peleo" Las palabras de Kakyu resonaron en su mente._

__ Te espero afuera… - ¿dejaría escapar la única oportunidad que tenia para averiguar a quien Kakyu le temía tanto? _

"_Detenlo"_

_Y lo hizo, tomó su brazo, deteniendo su salida, y el roce envió una corriente eléctrica a su cuerpo. Jamás había pasado eso con Darien._

_Siempre ocurría con él, y solo con él. Pero le tomo desprevenida, hacia tanto que no lo tocaba, que se sorprendió. Y lo soltó._

__ Si quiero – su voz fallo y se maldijo por eso._

_Sintió__ sus manos acariciar sus mejillas y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, quería experimentar todas estas sensaciones al máximo, porque solo le ocurrían con Seiya. Y quizás luego ya no podría._

_Deseaba que la besara, deseaba sentir el sabor de sus labios, pero era algo jamás haría, porque había otra mujer, una a la que odiaba… y no entendía porque._

__ ¿La amas?_

__ Más que a nada en este mundo._

__ ¿Quién es?_

__ Tú. _

_S__e alejó de él como si quemara, porque así era, algo dentro de ella se encendió, el deseo inmenso de besarle creció. Pero eso no estaba bien._

__ Estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando aun eras una pequeña niña en brazos de tu madre y yo solo tenia dos años mas que tu._

__ Pero… esto no puede… tu no puedes… es un error… estas confundido – no podía formar una oración coherente._

_Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar. La llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible y al mismo tiempo de tanta culpa. No podía amarla, decepcionarían a sus padres, y el de Seiya la odiaba. _

Aun lo hace.

_S__intió sus manos en los hombros y la sensación de fuego volvió a extenderse por su cuerpo, no podía apartar la vista de la suya._

__ Serena, te amo._

_Y se sintió culpable, porque estaba mal… todo estaba mal_

__ No, no puedes, eres mí… - trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero la interrumpió._

__ Entiende tu, se que esta mal, que no debería, pero te amo, no sabes las cosas que he hecho para remediarlo, para no sentir esto, pero no puedo, no pude y ya no quiero evitarlo. Tu quieres saber porque Kakyu cree que hay otra mujer, es porque la hay, ella siempre lo supo, jamás le dije de quien se trataba, pero siempre supo que mi corazón tenia dueña._

_Cada palabra se grababa a fuego en ella, felicidad y culpa, sentimientos y razón, corazón y cerebro peleaban en su interior. _

_Y por fin cuando hubo un ganador, cuando supo que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, escuchó la bocina de Amy y luego a Mina entrando a la habitación._

_Supo por sus ojos que lo había oído todo. Además de que se mantuvo callada durante todo el viaje a casa de Taiki._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Delirio, tortura y tormento… pero al mismo tiempo paz y calma.

Este será su paso final. O el primero de su nueva vida… vida que había elegido sin elegir.

Las cosa sucedieron tan rápido, y a su lado siempre "Ella"… aquella que fue su pilar para no desmoronarse, aquella que la ayudo a hacer lo correcto… aquella a quien odiaba y amaba en igual proporción… Haruka.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

_Esa tarde evito a Seiya aun __más que de costumbre._

_Sentada en una banca en el __jardín de los Kou, podía oír la música que sonaba dentro de la casa._

_Siente a alguien sentarse a su lado, se tenso por un momento pero al percibir un perfume diferente al de Seiya se relajo. _

_Jamás__ la había visto, pero de una manera que no entendía se le hacia familiar._

__ Hola – dijo mientras le extendía un pañuelo, al parecer las lagrimas la habían traicionada, de nuevo._

__ ¿Porque lloras?_

__ Por nada._

__ ¿O sea que vienes a menudo aquí a llorar por nada? – dijo mientras extendía una amable sonrisa, y en lugar de enojarse por su burla, solo pudo corresponderle._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

¿Quién podría decirle que se había enamorado de un hombre que no era su novio? Y más aun ¿Quién le haría entender que estaba mal que lo quisiera de esa forma? Nadie.

Porque nadie lo supo, nunca.

Porque nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, lo sospecho hasta que fue tarde… demasiado.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

__ Somos hermanas… _

_Esas fueron las palabras que lo cambiaron todo, palabras que afectaron su mundo en más de un sentido, palabras que desenterraron secretos escondidos y al mismo tiempo enterraron sentimientos profundos en su alma._

_Se había escapado de Seiya luego de esa fiesta, viajo con Haruka con el pretexto de un viaje de estudio, sus padres aceptaron sus ganas de conocerla con mucho pesar y miedo de que yo deseara volver. _

_Y aun así siempre volvía, por él, para saber de él. Pero no podía confrontarlo luego de lo que dijo… y de lo que Haruka dijo, como mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que es más terrible de lo que pensó, que es mas prohibido de lo que nunca imaginó._

_Fué feliz, muy feliz con ella, y también muy desdichada. Sentimientos tan opuestos y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos. Porque ambos coincidian en un solo nombre. Seiya._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

La ve sonreírle, infundiéndole valor. Ella desea este matrimonio más que nada en este mundo, a pesar de saber _su_ historia.

El sacerdote en el altar hace tiempo que ha hincado con la ceremonia… pero ella no escucha.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

__ Cásate conmigo_

_Esas fueron las palabras que uso Darien cuando le propuso matrimonio._

_Él viajaba seguido a verla y Haruka lo adoraba, quizás por eso insistió tanto en que le dijera que si._

_Además ya se había resignado… _

"_Los amores imposibles solo traen desdichas" esta era la frase que se repetía constantemente para no flaquear ante su decisión. _

_Ante su situación._

_Para no volver corriendo a los brazos de Seiya y confesarle que ella también lo amaba. Mas de lo que nunca se imagino, hasta el punto que dolía._

_Acepto la propuesta de Darien así como también su idea de casarse "en su lugar de origen" como él lo había llamado._

_Pero nunca imagino encontrarse con "aquello" cuando volvió._

_Seiya y Mina tenían una relación e iban a casarse el mismo día que ellos. En la misma iglesia. Y a la misma hora._

__ ¡Una Boda doble! – grito su madre de la emoción._

__ Al parecer Mina esta embarazada – comento su madre restándole importancia al asunto._

_La desolación que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible. _

_Necesitaba saber que no era cierto… que todo era una cruel mentira._

_Precisaba una explicación y necesitaba un plan… algo que la ayudase a no parecer tan interesada u obvia. _

_Los días pasaron, junto con las semanas y el gran día llego. Sin un plan y con demasiadas dudas, golpeo la puerta._

__ Pase – abrió la puerta y lo vio en una lucha con su corbata. Sonrió._

__ Deja que te ayude._

_Se paró delante de él y empezó a deshacer el nudo que estaba hecho._

__ Nunca has podido hacerlo sin mí - haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse._

_Sintió sus manos sobre las de ella y detuvo su labor._

__ ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación._

__ Eso mismo me pregunto yo, te conozco Serena, me has evitado desde que yo…._

_Lo ve desviar la mirada y se pregunta que estará pensando. Su rostro semi-oculto entre los cabellos que caen de su frente hace resaltar sus labios._

_El deseo por aquellos labios que se muere por probar, siente la necesidad de saciar su sed, pero al mismo tiempo esta aterrada._

_No recuerda de que estaban hablando, ni porque Seiya no la mira en este instante. Solo sabe que esta a punto de cometer una locura._

_Al parecer el esta demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos que no la siente acercarse e incluso vacilar._

"_Solo un poco" se repite "luego me iré"_

_Y lo hace._

_Bebe de aquellos labios prohibidos, si Haruka se enterara… el recuerdo de aquel nombre la arrastra de nuevo a la realidad._

_Se aleja apresurada de Seiya, debe salir de ese lugar antes de llevar las cosas más lejos._

_Pero cuando abre la puerta para huir como la cobarde que se siente, esta se cierra de golpe._

_Fija la mirada en el picaporte, donde su mano aun reposa._

_Puede sentirlo… puede sentir el brazo de Seiya apoyado en la puerta impidiendo su huida, puede sentir una de sus calidas manos apoyada en su cintura y lo mas importante aquello que la enloquece, que le hace cerrar los ojos y reprimir un gemido, puede sentir la respiración de Seiya acariciando su cuello, respira apresurado, como nervioso, igual que ella._

_Ninguno de los dos pronuncia una sola palabra._

__ Mírame._

_Palabras que hicieron desaparecer el poco autocontrol que había logrado juntar. Y como un robot obedeció su orden con extrema lentitud. Retrasando el momento lo más posible._

_Mantuvo la mirada en el piso, porque sabia que lloraba… odiaba ser tan débil… se odiaba por llorar ante la impotencia de saberlo perdido, ante la posibilidad de que él jamás deseara verla de nuevo. Porque él iba a casarse, con la que una vez considero amiga._

_Sintió como levanto su rostro hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Él había sido siempre tan transparente, pero quizás las lagrimas enturbiaban su interpretación, o el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de él, pero no pudo entender lo que sus ojos le expresaban. O quizás… no quiso entender._

__ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo si sabes que te amo?_

__ Tu no me amas… tu amas a Mina por eso vas a casarte con ella – fueron las palabras por las que Serena quiso golpearse, ¿Por qué traer a Mina a la conversación?_

__ Mina ama a Yaten…- entonces ¿Por qué no están juntos entonces? ¿Por qué va a ser Seiya quien se case con Mina?- pero el cometió una estupidez, desconfió de ella y eso es algo que jamás le perdonara… además ella esta embarazada…_

__ Entonces ELLOS deberían casarse… - si Mina y Yaten esperaban un bebe, eso era lo correcto._

_Lo vio sonreír y negar con tristeza._

__ El niño es mío._

__ Pero tú dijiste que ella amaba a Yaten – no entendía esta situación y solo podía preguntarse si Seiya aun la amaba entonces…_

__ Es una larga historia._

__ Tengo tiempo._

__ Yo estaba en un bar bebiendo luego de enterarme que ibas a casarte y ella llego, enojada, diciendo que habían discutido, ambos bebimos y luego al parecer una cosa llevo a la otra y el resto de la historia puedes imaginártela…_

__ ¿Bebías por mi? – esta confesión traía ilusión al corazón de Serena, y al mismo tiempo desdicha._

__ Aun no me has respondido… ¿Por qué me besaste?_

__ Yo…yo no lo se… - era mejor que no supiera la verdad, así las cosas serian mas fáciles cuando todo por fin se descubriera y Seiya entendiera lo imposible de ese amor._

__ Dime la verdad._

_Seiya se acerco aun mas a ella, embriagándola con su aroma, con su calor, nublando sus sentidos, enloqueciéndola de ese amor maldito._

__ Yo también te amo – lo sintió alejarse varios pasos._

_Camino de un lado a otro en la habitación, revolviendo sus cabellos, y ella inmóvil junto a la puerta, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca de nuevo._

__ ¿Desde hace cuanto? ¿Como paso? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Todo hubiera sido mas fácil – lo sintió abrazarla._

_De nuevo su calor, su olor, nublando su cordura, acelerando su corazón, avivando el fuego de ese amor prohibido._

_Lo sintió alejarse lentamente, quiso aferrarse a él, pero se perdió en sus ojos que la miraban llenos de amor, después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo descifrar y disfrutar de esa mirada, que la hacia sentirse amada… y deseada._

_Anticipo la intención de Seiya y cerro los ojos._

_Volvió a sentir el calor de sus labios, desesperados, buscando, demandando cada pizca de aquel amor negado, llevándola más allá de todo lo imaginado._

_Porque ni siquiera sus muchas fantasías con este momento podrían compararse con lo que ahora estaba experimentando… pero estaba mal._

_Y el recuerdo de aquello que deseaba esconder en el ultimo rincón de su alma, encerrarlo en un cofre tirarlo en el mar mas profundo, la atormentaba. _

_Porque esto era peor de lo que parecía, aun mas terrible de lo que Seiya imaginaba._

_Y la angustia creció, evitando que disfrutara el momento… el escaso momento que aun tenía junto a él._

_Lo sintió separarse y la desolación la invadió aun más fuerte. Los sollozos escapaban de su boca sin control, y se odio por arruinar el momento._

__ ¿Qué ocurre?_

__ Seiya te amo… - deseaba contarle desde hacia cuanto, que jamás sentirá por Darien ni por ningún otro lo que sentía por él… pero la interrumpió._

__ Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces, yo también te amo, desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora al fin estaremos juntos… se que será difícil, pero si estamos juntos se que podremos…_

_Negó lentamente, sabiendo que él se había hecho falsas ilusiones, ilusiones que ella deseaba cumplir con todas sus fuerzas… pero no podía._

__ No estaremos juntos Seiya._

__ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decirme que me amas si no estaremos juntos?_

__ Nunca funcionaria, mucha gente estaría en contra…- no podía decirle la verdad, "eso" era su carga, Seiya había sufrido demasiado por su causa y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él._

__ ¿Lo dices por tus padres?_

__ También los tuyos._

__ No me importa, los enfrentaremos… y si no lo aceptan huiremos._

__ No huiré, Seiya pase toda mi vida huyendo..._

__ Entonces demuéstrame que ya no quieres huir y lucha por nuestro amor._

_Sonrió con tristeza mientras volvió a negar._

__ No puedo enfrentarlos, además hay mucha gente que saldría lastimada, entre ellos Darien y Mina._

__ Ella no me ama…_

__ Quizás no, pero ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al saberse abandonada en el altar? ¿Y más aun con un niño? – sabia que era un argumento sucio, pero haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para "salvarlo" de cometer una locura que solo lo llevaría a un sufrimiento mayor._

__ Entiendo… tienes razón._

_Lo abrazó en silencio sabiendo que seria la última vez que lo tendría así de cerca._

_Se extasió en su aroma, en el calor de su cuerpo y en lo que causaba en ella… se embriagó de él._

_Y probó sus labios por última vez. _

_Se sintió en el cielo y en el infierno cuando el beso se volvió desesperado._

_Grabó con sus manos y su boca cada parte de él, lo grabó a fuego, al saber que seria la última vez junto a él._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Hipocresía…

Se siente hipócrita al estar haciendo todo este circo.

"Te amo, y ya lo sabes, es lo único verdadero en mi vida… pero ellos lo desconocen."

"Como no amarte si eres perfecto"

La ceremonia finalizo y ella salio a la calle tomada del brazo de su ahora "esposo".

Darien toma su mano para ayudarla a subir al vehiculo que la alejara, quizás para siempre, del hombre mas importante de su vida.

Observa a Haruka y con la mirada le pide, le suplica le permita abrazarlo una vez mas… solo una, y promete ser fuerte en su nueva vida.

Al parecer ha entendido y la ve asentir.

Corre a su encuentro, lo llama y cuando lo ve voltearse se aferra a él como un naufrago a la única tabla que lo mantendrá a flote.

_*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*_

__ ¡No puedes estar enamorada de él! – __Fue lo que me grito cuando se lo confesé – ¡es una locura! ¡Tienes idea de lo que significa!_

__ Se que esta mal… es decir él es mi primo, pero…_

__ No Serena – Haruka suspira como tratando de darse fuerzas para hacer una confesión – Seiya no es "solo" tu primo… hay algo que tu no sabes._

__ ¿Dime Haruka? ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas?_

__ Como ya te dije, mi madre es tu verdadera madre, pero tu padre…_

__ ¡¿Acaso vas a decirme por fin quien es mi padre?! – Serena siempre había preguntado a Haruka sobre su verdadero padre pero nunca había obtenido respuesta por parte de la rubia._

__ Tu padre es el señor Kou. El padre de Seiya._

_*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*_

Sabe que todo cambiara a parir de ahora, ambos están casados y le deben fidelidad a sus respectivos esposos.

Acerca sus labios con lentitud al oído de Seiya.

_ Se feliz… hermano.

Sabia que quizás había cometido un error al decírselo así, pero… era lo correcto, él merecía saber. A pesar de todo.

"Se feliz amor mío… por ti, por mi, por este amor que nos fue negado"

Se repetía en la mente mientras se alejaba de él y subía al vehiculo con Darien.

"No recuerdo cuando comenzó exactamente, quizás desde que te vi por primera vez, siendo solo un bebe… quizás desde mucho antes, cuando oía tu voz desde el vientre de mi madre… quizás jamás sabré cuando comenzó, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que jamás, pase lo que pase, jamás dejare de amarte."

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno, espero que me digan que les parecio, no me digan que no las sorprendi... ese era mi plan inicial, jiji.

La verdad en un principio pense en dejarlos como primos, pero luego mi amiga Nileve me dijo que asi seria mas shockeante... y la verdad que en un principio pense "Wow, eso es demasiado" pero creo que lleva esta relacion hasta lo verdaderamente imposible... jij

Espero que les haya gustado, y si debo dedicarme a otra cosa agradeceria que me lo hagan saber, jiji

Besos a todas y cuidense

*** LOYDA ASTRID ***


End file.
